In recent years, a flexible display capable of being freely flexed or bent unlike an existing display draws attention. The flexible display is flexible because it is manufactured by using a substrate made of a flexible material such as plastic or the like instead of a glass substrate widely used in an existing display. Accordingly, the flexible display can be installed naturally even in a curved wall surface or the like and can be easily carried by wrapping or folding the same. Particularly, when the flexible display is applied to a wearable computer which has been widely spread in recent years, it is possible to more conveniently use the wearable computer due to the characteristics of the flexible display which can be freely deformed in conformity with the human body shape.
However, due to the flexibility thereof, the flexible display also has disadvantages as well as the above-mentioned advantages. One of the most problematic disadvantages is that unintentional deformation may occur even with a small external force. Accordingly, a user who tries to operate a touch screen type flexible display by touching the same with a finger may feel inconvenience as compared with a case of touching an existing hard display. Therefore, it may be necessary to suppress the bending of the flexible display in some cases.
FIG. 1 is a view for explaining a conventional technique for suppressing the flexibility of a flexible display. As shown in FIG. 1, the flexible display is supported by a hard frame 2 and, therefore, may have fixability. Although the method shown in FIG. 1 is easy to implement, the shape of the flexible display 1 is maintained only in conformity with the shape of the frame 2. Thus, the flexibility inherent in the flexible display 1 may be excessively limited. That is, according to the method shown in FIG. 1, the degree of freedom of deformation of the flexible display 1 is reduced. This may deteriorate the advantage of the flexible display 1 capable of taking a shape suitable for various situations.